Llegas Tarde?
by karuh
Summary: ONESHOT! Un recuerdo, una linda manera de terminar una pelea.


ONESHOT! . Espero que les gustee! me encanta imaginar su pasado *-*

* * *

Tú crees que si no te quisiera estaría así –

Yo no te pedí que me quisieras – tomo su mochila y se fue del despacho

¿Por qué siempre tienes que comportarte como un bastado? – pregunto ella, pero no tenía rabia, su corazón realmente estaba destrozado

Quizás eso es lo que soy – respondió el cojeado hacia la salida, donde se perdió de la vista de la mujer

En la tarde nada había resultado bien, ellos habían discutido, no tenían idea porque, al parecer había empezado por el caso de una mujer embarazada, ella le dijo que no podía intervenirla, él comenzó a reclamarle como siempre, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron discutiendo por cosas personales y que en realidad no tenían mucho sentido, ya lo habían hablado varias veces, cada tema parecía insulso hasta que él lanzó la bomba

¿Por qué a ellos los dejas elegir? y tú escogiste por mí y mi pierna.

Stacy era tu apoderada en aquel entonces, yo solo era tu médico, y no quería que murieras.

Era una discusión poco recurrente, pero que llegaba a herirla cada vez que él le recordaba aquel era la causante de su dolor, de esa maldita imposibilidad de caminar y de sufrir cada día. En el fondo sabía que ella se sentía culpable, pero lo había hecho porque no podía perderlo.

_Lo recordaba, la primera vez que la vio en Michigan ella iba corriendo con sus libros y su delantal, tarde a clases, raro en la novata que era un ejemplo entre los nuevos, su cabello se movía y sus ondas discurrían por su cara, hasta que él se atravesó en su camino y la detuvo:_

_Ya no llegas , menos corriendo y con tacos – miró hacia los altos tacos que llevaba la joven mujer – a menos que montes una de estas_

_No, gracias – y trato de seguir corriendo, pero perdió el equilibro, él había tomado su bata y no parecía querer soltarla – _

_Vamos – _

_En realidad iba tarde y no quería arruinar su asistencia perfecta, y además no cualquiera iba a tener el lujo o privilegio de pasear con el capitán de Lacrosse por el campus. Lisa si lo había visto antes, en realidad toda la universidad lo conocía era una leyenda, era un excelente deportista, un brillante alumno, y además era todo un rebelde, sin olvidar su faceta de galán, no había chica en todo ese campus que no hubiera suspirado alguna vez al verlo pasar. Ni siquiera la joven Cuddy se salvaba de los encantadores ojos azules._

_Ya arriba de la moto, se sujetó a la cintura de Greg y partieron, se bajó de la moto, el trayecto no había ido muy largo, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a tiempo. _

_Muchas gracias – _

_De nada– dijo el sacándose el casco y dejando al descubierto su hermosa barba de unos cuantos días – pero te recomendaría que cuando salgas con tacos, salgas a la hora._

Lisa, quedo un buen rato mirando el balcón, pero recordó que era tarde, había salido de una reunión y la niñera llevaba el suficiente tiempo extra.

Camino rápido en dirección a su despacho tomo sus cosas, estaba muy triste, miro la foto que estaba sobre su escritorio, era ella, Rachel y Greg, la tomó y sonrió con tristeza.

Camino a paso lento, cuando se encontró con una enfermera que estaba en la estación pregunto por el doctor House, pero le dijeron que ya había salido del hospital.

Sigo su trayecto en dirección a su auto, pero sintió el rugido de un motor y volteo a ver, era él con su casaca de cuero y unos lentes negros que le hacían ver muy bien, pero un poco excéntrico considerando que empezaba a oscurecer.

Oye Cuddles – le dijo, recordándole el su viejo apodo - ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no corras en tacos? – y le extendió la mano en la que tenía un casco

¿Pero que hago con mi auto? -

Déjala las llaves en la estancia de enfermería, James se lo llevará –

Cuddy corrió rápidamente a la estación de enfermería y dio órdenes para que cuando el doctor Wilson pasará se llevara su carro. Cuando volvía en dirección a la puerta se paró un segundo y miro como el doctor jugaba con el casco en las manos, recordó la primera vez que hablaron y como ella corría por no llegar tarde a sus clases, y lo feliz que había sido desde que habían empezado a salir, camino lentamente hacia la moto, y sin titubeo subió, sujetándose fuertemente de la cintura del que ahora era su novio.


End file.
